


Felix July

by StarRoseColors



Series: StarRoseColors' Themes [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felix July, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A whole month dedicated to our boy Felix with a bunch of Felukagaminette.





	1. Felix is Chat Noir

"What happened with Chat Noir?"

The floating cat- Plagg, he introduced himself when he came out of the ring- glanced out the window. Felix followed his gaze. Outside, Mariposa walked across the roof across the street. Her wings were down.

She had started to look tired. Ever since that disastrous interview with Chamack, it had begun. He knew, as other people suspected, it was due to Chat Noir. His obsession with her and his desire to date her.

And it wasn't just that 

Felix noticed how he had treated the war with Coccinella like a game. He was selfish. Acted like he knew better. Every time Felix had watched the battles, he had picked out what Noir had done wrong.

_ I could do better. _

"...Claws out."


	2. Day 2: Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbons are distracting.

As Marinette sat next to him, Felix's eyes were drawn to a flash of blue.

Tying back her dark locks were a pair of blue ribbons.

His hand rose up...

Nope!

The slam drew Marinette's attention. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."


End file.
